Kunoichi Rumble, Uchiha Reasons
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Sasuke's returned, but there are others...and one of them is a girl! What is this girl to Sasuke? And what's to become of her face when she and Sakura spar? -SasuSaku-oneshot-Karin bashers encouraged to read!


**Kunoichi Rumble, Uchiha Reasons**

**A SasuSaku oneshot**

'"'"

Sakura hadn't spoken a word for hours. No one had. Everybody just walked along silently. The grip Sakura had on the rope in her hand tightened as she thought of who walked just two paces behind her.

Sasuke Uchiha.

But it wasn't the fact that Sasuke stood right behind her that made her so silent; it was who stood behind him. The people who accompanied Sasuke for a couple years, the band he called "Taka," were right behind him.

And one of them was a _girl. _A red-headed _girl. _

Words could not express what Sakura felt. Relief that beside her was Naruto, who had helped her in bringing Sasuke back just as he had promised so many years ago, worry, at how the village would react to seeing an S-ranked criminal and missing-nin enter their home, and be expected to accept him. But most of all, she felt jealousy and rage.

Why had Sasuke brought _that girl _along with him when he wouldn't even take _her_? Sakura felt crushed.

The village gates slowly grew taller and taller as they neared the boundaries of their home. They walked through the gates, greeted by the astounded faces of the guards, and headed straight for the Hokage's office. Still, no one spoke a word.

When they reached Lady Tsunade's office, they removed the ropes around the four ninja's wrists. Sakura's hands were steady as she removed the ropes around Sasuke's wrists, but inside she trembled violently. When she moved on to the red-head, she almost felt an inclination to punch the glasses-wearing woman. What was this girl to Sasuke? Since no one spoke a word, Sakura had no idea how close any of them were.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Tsunade's voice shattered the tense silence, and some of Sakura's muscles finally relaxed upon hearing a human voice. "What brings you back to your home village?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, and simply stared coldly at the Hokage.

"Why do you think, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto spoke up. "We dragged his sorry butt back here."

Tsunade gave Naruto a stern look, and moved her gaze back to Sasuke. "I get that…but does Sasuke wish to be here? After all, he could just try to escape again."

"I won't let him do that." Naruto growled out, and turned to face the silent, raven-haired boy. "I won't let him leave and make anyone worry or cry again. I promised to bring him back and I'm not going to let him try to leave again."

Sakura looked up at Naruto. She could never express how grateful she was to the blond. If it weren't for him, she may still be stuck in the dark, shattered realm she fell into when Sasuke left her unconscious on that bench five years ago.

"Sasuke…." Tsunade declared. "What's your view on this?"

All attention focused on the Uchiha. He stared at the ground now, and didn't say a word.

Finally, he looked up. "I've killed those who I originally had wanted to, but now I have to kill the ones who started this all…."

Sakura's heart dropped. Sasuke was still focused on revenge.

"And who would these people be?" Tsunade inquired.

"…The elders of Konoha."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. They had no idea why Sasuke would want to kill the elders.

"You're too late…." Tsunade stated. "All of them are already dead."

Everyone looked to Tsunade. Even Naruto and Sakura had no idea of such news.

"They weren't exactly the elders for nothing." Tsunade explained. "They died just a few months ago, except for Danzo, who was killed on private orders."

"Why weren't we told about that?" Naruto asked.

"Compare that news to all the trouble we've had over the past few years. Things would become chaotic if news such as that became public. They've all already been replaced. Eventually we will issue a notice to all that the elders died of old age, but for now, it is to remain a secret."

A new kind of silence fell over the area.

"So…Sasuke…what's your answer?" Tsunade asked, getting back on subject.

Sasuke didn't say anything for several minutes. Everyone gave him that time to think on what he had been told. Sakura hoped he wouldn't try to pick someone else to have revenge on.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something at the same moment Sasuke finally spoke up. "Okay."

"Okay?" Naruto and Tsunade repeated at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Sakura pressed.

"I've nowhere else to go…I'll stay here." Sasuke clarified.

Sakura was so shocked her jaw nearly dropped. He'd really stay? That easily?

"And what of your team…?" Tsunade continued.

"They can do what they want." Sasuke answered.

Everyone turned and looked at the three ninja that stood quietly behind Sasuke.

"I'm sick of all this traveling." The white-haired one said. "I'll be fine settling down here."

"If Sasuke stays, so will I." The large man nodded his head.

"I'll stay if Sasuke does, too." The red-head stated, and suddenly clung to Sasuke's arm. Sakura had a very strong urge suddenly to break those glasses while they were still on the woman's face.

Sasuke shrugged off her arm, and stepped forward.

"That's it then." Sasuke declared.

"Not really…you still need to be dealt with for your betrayal, and these three need to be identified and taken in somewhere." Tsunade corrected. "If you three would please…."

"I'm Suigetsu." The white-haired man announced.

"I am Juugo." The big man stated.

"Karin…." The red-head answered. Now Sakura had a name to a face in her book of "will-kill-someday."

"Sakura, I'll leave these four to you." Tsunade instructed. "Take all of them to confinement until we can decide what to do with them."

Sakura bowed her head. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, oh, Grandma Tsunade, what do you want me to do?" Naruto grinned.

"You'll stay here and fill out the paperwork detailing your capture of Sasuke and his team." Tsunade replied.

"Aaaww…but Sakura's always the one who does that…she says my handwriting's illegal."

Sakura mentally face-palmed at Naruto's stupidity with vocabulary, and urged the four people out of the office before Naruto brought the overall intelligence level of the village down any farther.

'"'"'"'"

As it turned out, Sasuke wasn't given a very bad punishment for leaving the village. The things he did while he was gone that benefited the village helped lighten it. Sasuke was just stuck on probation for the next six months, and even afterwards he won't be able to go on any missions without Sakura, Naruto, or a Jonin to accompany him until the council deems him a trustworthy shinobi.

Suigetsu and Karin were settled into apartments, and Juugo, after explaining the situation with his impulses to kill, was placed under a high security confinement. He's happy there, but some Konoha researchers began trying to find a way to rid him of his curse. Sasuke was able to move back into his old apartment, but it's under constant surveillance of the Anbu.

All-in-all, things actually seemed to settle into a normal pace after just a week.

Except for the inexplicable feelings Sakura had concerning anger and confusion at a certain Uchiha survivor, and pure loathing at a red-headed girl.

'"'"'"'"

Sakura was at the training grounds. She sat in a tree and read a medical textbook. No one was around, and the silence was comforting after all the bustling around over Sasuke's return.

"You know people normally come to the training grounds to train, not to read."

Sakura jumped as she heard the voice right behind her. She whipped around, kunai ready. She quickly lowered it, however, when she realized the one who snuck up behind her was Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and put away the kunai. "I am training. I'm training my mind."

"Don't you already know all of that? I saw you reading it a couple days ago, and you even finished it."

Sakura blinked. "You've been watching me?"

Sasuke looked away. "Not like that. I saw you."

"Oh…I see."

"Tch, annoying," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura scowled. "Well _excuse _me. I didn't know I could remain annoying even after so many years."

Sasuke grunted and jumped down to the ground. He looked back up at Sakura.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke called.

"Uh…wait…what?" Sakura responded.

"We're at a training ground."

"Oh…alright…."

Sakura jumped down from the tree, and placed her book at the base.

"You really…want to spar with me?" Sakura asked.

"There's no one else to." Sasuke replied.

"Oh…I see…." Sakura felt a wave of depression. She thought he had finally acknowledged that she was strong, but she guessed she was wrong to assume such a thing.

"Oh, you can spar with me~!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked to the side, and saw Karin approaching them. Sakura's heart dropped.

Karin stopped a few feet from them. "What do you say, Sasuke?" Sakura wrinkled her nose at Karin's obviously flirtatious tone. "I'm sure I could put up a better fight than this girl can."

Now Sakura was pissed. "You think you're stronger than me?" Sakura growled.

Karin didn't pay any attention to Sakura, and moved closer to Sasuke. "Well…what do you think?"

Sasuke was silent. Sakura's eyes widened, was he actually _considering _it? She couldn't take this anymore.

"Tch, yeah Sasuke, why don't you just spar with this girl?" Sakura spat in a menacing tone, and started to stomp away.

"Why don't you two fight?" Sasuke suggested.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and whipped around.

"What?" Both girls shrieked at the same time.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I had wanted to see how much Sakura had improved. For now I'd rather watch it given the opportunity."

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped, and a feeling of happiness passed through her. Sasuke had wanted to see how much she had grown! He acknowledged that she changed!

There was no way she'd let him leave without seeing just how much she had improved.

"You're on." Sakura stated jovially. Besides, this was a great opportunity to mess with Karin's face.

"You really expect me to take _her _on?" Karin grumbled. "What's so special about her?"

"Sakura was my former teammate." Sasuke responded. "That's good enough."

Karin looked at Sakura skeptically. "Fine…." She suddenly smiled. "This won't take long."

Sakura scoffed. This red-head was going to really get it now.

Sasuke jumped back to the tree Sakura had originally sat in. "Start when you want."

Sakura pulled out her black gloves and tugged them on.

"Oh, scared of getting your hands dirty?" Karin mocked.

"No…just don't want to bruise them up too bad." Sakura responded. When she punched the ground it could be pretty tough, it was an acceptable protection.

Sakura got into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Karin nodded. Sakura smirked, this really wouldn't take long.

Sakura whipped out some shuriken and threw them at Karin. Karin jumped out of the way, and Sakura lunged her way, fist ready.

Karin saw her coming, and leapt back. Sakura smiled, exactly what she wanted her to do. She threw a punch at the ground, and it crumbled easily. Karin's eyes widened considerably as the ground below her became ruble, and she fell backwards.

Over with Sasuke, he stared at the sight in shock. The last thing he expected was for _Sakura's _fist to turn the ground into ruble in an instant.

Sasuke smirked. She really had grown.

Sakura leapt into the air and dove down towards Karin with her fist ready. Karin, having fallen back when she lost her footing in the crumbling of the ground below her, had a foot caught in some of the upturned ground.

Sakura smiled triumphantly. One punch and Karin would be down for the count for sure.

However, Karin just managed to roll out of the way as Sakura's fist made contact with the already destroyed ground, and crumbled it even further.

Debris flew from her last punch, and Sakura suppressed an amused smile when some of the rock flew and hit Karin right in the head.

"Are you just going to dodge all day? There won't be much of a training ground to stand on if you keep fleeing like some scared kitten." Sakura taunted as she stood in the ruble with a hand on her hip.

Karin stood up and glared at her. She knew she was being beaten, but she couldn't let herself look like some weakling in front of Sasuke.

Karin snuck a glance at the Uchiha, and her heart nearly fell to pieces like the ground below her. Sasuke stared at Sakura with a mix of awe, surprise, and some other feeling. She had never seen such a look on his face before, and it made her insanely jealous beyond words.

Who and what is this Sakura person? What does she mean to the man Karin herself followed loyally over the years she'd known and traveled with him? She remembered Sasuke saying something about Sakura being his former teammate, so that meant they've known each other for quite some time, but what could they possibly be to each other?

Sakura suddenly lunged at Karin again, her fist raised. Karin sneered to herself, her method of attack was getting old fast.

Sakura knew Karin was stuck in her thoughts, and took the opportunity to attack. She noticed a look on Karin's face that told her she was getting tired of her being attacked with fists. Sakura had to hold back a smile. That was exactly what she wanted Karin to think.

Sakura reached Karin and started to throw her fist. Karin got out of the way by ducking below her, obviously preparing to strike. This was exactly what she wanted her to do.

Sakura pulled her fist back and quickly kicked out. Karin, not expecting it, got the full force of her kick right in the chest. Karin flew back a long way until she skidded against the ground a couple yards, and finally came to a stop.

Karin gasped at the throbbing pain in the impact point. She thought for sure that something was broken.

Karin stumbled up to her feet, grasping at her pounding chest, and raised her head to glare at the girl in front of her who smiled victoriously.

"Awe, did I just deflate one of your artificial breasts?" Sakura snickered. "Well, at least if it was your right one you'll make a good archer."

Karin let out a low growl. She tried to be accepting of the kunoichi when they first met, but now she couldn't stand her. She'd make her pay.

Karin threw some kunai at Sakura, who dodged them easily, and threw her own. Karin skidded out of the way, and Sakura suddenly disappeared. She scanned around the area as she searched for the pink-haired girl. Thanks to her chakra tracking ability, she managed to find Sakura and move out of the way just as she flew past her with a chakra filled fist.

Karin used the moment Sakura was open, grabbed her arm, and swung her towards a tree.

Sakura rammed into the tree, but didn't falter much. She used the trunk and launched herself at Karin. She slammed her fist into the ground, which sent rocks flying everywhere. Sakura watched the rocks carefully, and chose the biggest piece to punch and send crashing into Karin's face. That probably broke her nose.

Karin fell to the ground and grabbed her face. Blood dripped through her fingers from her nose.

"Oh, well at least that proves you have a real nose." Sakura grinned devilishly.

Karin took a moment to glare at Sakura, but it was her biggest mistake as Sakura jumped forward and slammed her knee into her jaw. Karin flew back and hit the ground. She didn't get up.

Sakura smiled, she had won, and managed to do some serious damage to Karin.

Sasuke was suddenly behind her. "That's some power you have…when did you get so strong?"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. "Do you really think I've just been sitting around these past five years? No. I've been training just like you and everybody else. The Sakura you knew isn't here anymore."

"Really…what a—"

Searing pain went through Sakura's back. She recognized the pain; she had been stabbed by a kunai. She whipped around and saw Karin as she stumbled to her feet.

Karin clambered forward towards Sakura, another kunai already raised. Sakura twisted her arm behind her and pulled out the kunai stuck to her back. She clutched it in her hand.

"You already lost you—"

"What are you to my Sasuke?" Karin exclaimed.

Karin's words were a hard blow to Sakura. She was about to retort, but an arm suddenly lashed out in front of her, cutting her off.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Why don't you just shut up?"

Both Sakura and Karin looked stunned. Karin's grip on her kunai tightened, and the one in Sakura's hand dropped.

"But Sasuke…I…." Karin stammered.

Sasuke raised his other hand in a gesture for her to be quiet. "I said 'shut up.' I've never been yours. Get out of your fangirl delusion and realize that. You were only useful to me as a tracker, and nothing more."

Sakura could have easily taken that moment to really rub the point into Karin's face, but she was too awestruck at Sasuke's statements to say anything.

"But I followed you for all those years! I did it out of love! Can't you see that!" Karin screeched.

"Karin," Sasuke voice was low and harsh, "you're just like all the other girls…you're just lusting after my looks…and besides…your so called flirting made me sick."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, completely dumbfounded. But suddenly, a part of what Sasuke said hit her: _"just like all the other girls." _

Did Sasuke consider _her _just like all the other girls? Did he think all she cared about was his looks? Over the time they spent together as Genin, Sakura had gotten to really know Sasuke probably much better than any other girl alive. She had learned about him, and better understood him now, and that's why she knew she had fallen in love. But did Sasuke not see that?

Sakura turned her attention back to the present. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch, and he kept an impassive face. Karin, on the other hand, had dropped to the ground with tears streaming down her face.

Karin was so confused. Sasuke really thought she was just lusting after his looks? Sure, he was very good looking, but he was also…also…he was good looking and…he was strong and…good looking…and…and….

Now that she thought about it…she didn't really know much beyond that…. But what was the difference? She bet the girl behind him only knew about as much as she did! There was no way she could know Sasuke better! Sasuke had abandoned his village! That included this girl! Even if he returned, there was no way they could make up for the years they had been separated as compared to the straight years Taka had been together! There was just no way!

"Who is this girl to you! What can she possibly have over me!" Karin shrieked.

Sasuke looked down at her, his face still as impassive as ever. "She's the only one I'd believe when she says 'I love you.'"

Sakura's leg nearly gave out on her at that moment. Karin's eyes grew wider and wider by the second to the point they almost seemed like they could slip right out of their sockets. Sasuke still seemed entirely unmoved.

Sakura wobbled slightly. Did Sasuke really mean that? Was she the only one who could say she loved him, and actually be believed by him? She knew this meant she was victorious in thoroughly defeating Karin, but it all seemed somehow so unbelievable. Sasuke accepting someone's love…specifically her own? Sakura began to feel lightheaded at the news.

Karin couldn't find it in herself to accept this; she absolutely despised it with all her being. But it was true…Sasuke wouldn't lie about something so serious…would he? What if he was? This had to be a dream…but the pain of the battle, and the pain in her heart felt all too real. Was Sasuke in love with this pink-haired girl? It was all too much for her to take in.

Karin dropped even farther to the ground to the point that her face was buried in the ruble of the battlefield. Her tears flowed from her eyes profusely, and she felt all of her strength leave her. She lay on the ground as her body shook with sobs.

Sakura, after regaining the muscle control in her legs, opened her mouth, and tried to form words. It just came out as a strangled jumble of mummers, but Sasuke seemed to hear her, and turned towards her.

Sasuke stared down at Sakura silently as she sorted through her mind in search of what she wanted to say.

"Are you serious?" Sakura choked out.

"About what…?" Sasuke responded.

"About…about what you said…." Sakura replied. "About how Karin means almost nothing to you…about how…how you'd only believe _me_ when I say I love you…."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes…you're right."

Sakura began to drop to her knees, but Sasuke reached out, pulled her up, and held her against him.

"But then…." Sakura began. "But then why did it seem as though you didn't believe me when I said it all those years ago…and why didn't you take me with you when you'd take someone like her? Why do you have to confuse me like this?"

Sasuke sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Of course I don't…that's why I'm confused."

"If I showed that I believed you when we were younger, it would mean I'd have to accept that I couldn't break our bond…. I had to get you to think I didn't care. I only took Karin with me because of her skills in tracking. I could care less what she thinks about me. I only used her little fangirl obsession to get her to come with us when I went to hunt down Itachi. I never showed any like or dislike towards her so she'd keep following, but now that Itachi's done with, I could honestly care less about what happens to her."

"But then why wouldn't you take me?"

Sasuke looked straight into Sakura's eyes as he spoke. "Because I did mean what I said before when I said it'd be too dangerous. There was no way I'd let you be hurt. Besides, letting you stay here gave you the chance to train and become much stronger. But even like this I wouldn't let you come. I'd go crazy if anything hurt you on my watch."

Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes as she comprehended all that he had told her. When she finally looked away from his eyes she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh…I'm just relieved…that and I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk in my life!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "So do you understand now?"

Sakura looked back up at him and smiled. "Yes…I understand now…at least most of it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What don't you get?"

"The only thing I don't get…is whether or not that was a Sasuke form of a confession."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you understood me better than anyone else."

"Well love or affection is the one side of you I don't get; unless 'annoying' is your substitute for 'amazing.'"

Sasuke reached down and took her hand. "For you it is."

Sakura giggled again, stood up on her toes, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I guess now's the time to start learning about that part of you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, but then surprised Sakura when he leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. He pulled back up. "I guess it is."

With Karin, she had witnessed and heard the whole scene. Tears and dirt marred her face, and all strength had left her. Not only had she been beaten physically, but in love as well, and there was nothing she could do but watch as the new couple held hands and walked out of the training grounds.

'"'"'"'"

The next morning Tsunade sat and read the paper as she drank some sake. Everything appeared to be the usual. Reports on successful missions related to the village, articles concerning restaurant reviews and shops, she lost the lottery once again, and answers to yesterday's crossword puzzles.

However, a couple of articles caught her attention. A picture was above the first one, and the people looked vaguely familiar through the memory of her sake clouded brain. Finally it clicked, it was Sasuke and Sakura, and they were busy kissing in front of Sakura's apartment! The caption below read: _Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno share one of the many kisses they'll have in their new relationship._ And below that was an article describing how the photographer, whose name was not mentioned for their own safety, came across the couple and a few comments from people on how the relationship will turn out. She smiled when she read a comment obviously from Naruto about how he'll have to deal with their couple-ness…but at least they'll be happy.

Next to that article there was a report that the body of a woman they identified as Karin from Sasuke old team before joining back up with the village was found. They confirmed that she had been in a fight, and had several serious injuries, but the fatal blow with a kunai to the heart appeared to be suicide.

Tsunade sighed as she read that the surrounding grounds were destroyed almost like several explosions had gone off. It looked as though Sakura would have to take some time away from her new boyfriend to explain what happened. There was no way in hell Tsunade was going to get stuck with the paperwork for this one!

As if right on cue, Sakura entered the office.

"Drinking this early in the morning again, Lady Tsunade? You know that's not good for you." Sakura chided.

Tsunade held up the paper with the two articles. "Oh, but I won't be doing as much paperwork as _you _today, Sakura."

Sakura grabbed the paper and read it. Her face flushed when she saw the article about her and Sasuke, and she almost seemed to suppress a smile when she read over the article about Karin.

Sakura lowered the paper and looked at her teacher.

"I swear…the media is _so _nosy…."

**THE END**

**Wow…it took me an entire week to write this…. Hmmm…I'm kinda if-y about the ending. I wanted to end it where Sasuke and Sakura leave Karin, but I said I'd kill Karin, and this is what came to mind. Well, at least it's still a pretty good ending. The media really IS nosy! This is why celebrities have no personal life…. So I guess with Sasuke being the last Uchiha survivor and a returned traitor and Sakura being pretty much the top medic next to Tsunade it's pretty understandable that a relationship like theirs not be kept at all on the down low. Man, being famous must suck! XD Well, we all got what we wanted. SasuSaku-ness and Karin-death…so now that we're satisfied I can work on AP:LW&M chapter 5! (Which I haven't started yet….) I'll try not to get really busy again! Promise! Till then! **


End file.
